Various network devices may be disposed throughout a drilling rig in order to control various operations on the drilling rig. These network devices may control drilling equipment, monitor the performance of the drilling rig, and/or perform various maintenance operations with respect to the drilling rig.
In a well construction system at a drilling rig, various computer systems may be dedicated systems which work as appliances. In an appliance, power off and power on may correspond to what is called a hard shutdown. In a hard shutdown, a system is merely powered off without consideration of the software running on the system at the shutdown time. Many systems are operated accordingly. However, for many virtualized systems, there is a risk of data corruption if a system's operations are terminated prematurely. Thus, a systematic order may be desired for terminating and booting various network devices in a well construction system. Otherwise, any data associated with the software programs among the virtualized systems may become corrupted or the software program may be unable to perform functions associated with a proper network shutdown.